SOLO TUYA
by Sculllyga
Summary: La vida de Chloe, tras salir de Smalville, Chlark AU.


**SOLO TUYA**

**La mayoría de las cosas no corresponden con temporadas, por decir así es un AU. O en español UA universo alterno, pero no tan alterno.**

Aunque parezca mentira, yo Chloe Sullivan era una chica de ciudad, pero en algún punto de mi infancia, mi padre tuvo una gran oportunidad laboral, y esa oportunidad me llevaba lejos de la ciudad, me llevaba a una pequeña ciudad que no pueblo, aunque casi se podría decir que era un pueblo, llamada Smallville.

He sido siempre mucho más madura de lo que parezco por lo tanto aunque dejar a mis amigos atrás en la escuela fue duro, prometí mantenerme en contacto con ellos, y así partí hacia un nuevo lugar, con pocas ganas, pero no podía decepcionar a mi padre, y mucho menos hacerlo sentir culpable, por querer una buena oportunidad para él.

Y llegué a la escuela hasta ahí todo bien, era la chica nueva, así siendo Smallville como era, una ciudad pequeña todos me miraban, y la verdad es que me importaba un verdadero pimiento, que miren, todo pasa.

Un chico de la escuela fue asignado para guiarme, lo que yo no sabía es que ese chico, al cabo de los años, se convertiría en mi mejor amigo, y no solo eso, sino que me encapricharía de él como jamás me lo imaginaria.

Cosa por decir que me ha producido muchos dolores de cabeza, ya que yo estaba enamorada de Clark, y Clark de Lana, la cual a su vez estaba enamorada de Withney, y luego estaba Pete Ross, que creo estaba enamorado de mi.

Algo complicado, pero las cosas cambiaron con el tiempo, bueno no todas, yo seguía loca por Clark, Clark seguía loco por Lana, Pete encontraba una chica cada poco, y Lana comenzaba a mirar en dirección de Clark.

Luego llegó Lex, y es cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar muy drásticamente, yo sabia que Clark era reservado siempre con algo, pero siempre quise darle su espacio, después de todo, cada uno tiene derecho a tener una parcela para su intimidad.

Bueno, pues cosas raras empezaron a suceder y como no, yo estaba en casi todas metidas, generalmente siempre era rescatada por Clark, así comencé a sospechar que tenia una secreto algo grande, Lex y Clark eran grandes amigos, luego se hicieron enemigos porque ambos querían a Lana, o dicho sea de otra forma, quien no quería a Lana, todos querían estar con ella, y claro, con el tiempo nos hicimos grandes amigas, lo cual fue muy bueno y muy malo, bueno porque Lana es una persona maravillosa, y malo, porque a su lado, en mi dirección no miraban ni tan siquiera los mosquitos.

Y cerca estaba la graduación del instituto, era el momento de mirar universidades, y Lana, Pete, Clark etc, etc.…. Todos íbamos a la universidad de Metrópolis, obviamente no todos estudiaríamos lo mismo, pero estaríamos allí.

O al menos eso es lo que habíamos hablado durante todo el año anterior, de que nuestra amistad seguiría tal cual en la siguiente fase de nuestra vida, ah se me ha olvidado de decir, Lana y Clark ya habían tenido varias oportunidades de salir, ya que Lana no estaba con Withney, y eso literalmente destrozaba mi corazón.

Porque, iba a cumplir dieciocho años, y de verdad no había tenido una cita decente nunca, y sí, compartí un par de besos aquí y allá, pero solo se terminaban de dos formas, o intentando matarme, o dejándome por Lana.

Así que me encontré, frente al buzón, para mandar una carta solicitando una beca para una universidad que no era la acordada, YALE, era una buena universidad para todo, y no era menos para el periodismo, así que por casualidad buscando universidades dí con su programa de becas, y tachán, encontré una a la que podía acceder gracias a mi esfuerzo y dedicación en La Antorcha.

Respiro profundamente, e introduzco la carta en la ranura, total, era muy improbable que me escogiesen.

Una vez que metí la carta en el buzón me sentí una vil traidora hacia mis amigos,

Cuantas personas quieren entrar en esa universidad, y yo con mi mala suerte para todo, dudo mucho que sea la elegida.

Bla, bla, bla bla bla señorita Sullivan no s alegra informarle de que ha sido aceptada su beca para que pueda afiliarse a nuestra universidad Yale etc etc etc etc.

Daba gritos en mitad del salón, mi padre asustado corrió para ver lo que sucedía, y cuando leyó la carta, comenzó a dar botes de alegría conmigo.

No me atrevía a decirles a todos, que yo no iba a ir a la universidad con ellos, y pasaban los días, y los días, y se me hacia más difícil decirlo, porque todos estaban haciendo planes, algunos viajarían todos los días a Metrópolis, otros hablaban de residencias y ahí, fue cuando tuve que decir i pequeño secreto, cuando Lana me preguntó si compartiríamos residencia.

No fue bonito, y no fe agradable, todos se quedaron helado, y sobre todo Clark, que literalmente dejó de dirigirme la palabra, los demás sé que se molestaron pero una vez explicado que era la oportunidad de mi vida, y que no seria justo rechazarla, ya que esa beca, ahorraría a mi padre de gastar sus ahorros en la universidad y bla, bla, bla mas o menos lo comprendieron, pero no pude darle esa explicación a Clark, ya que cada vez que intentaba hablar con él, me daría su mirada de decepción y se alejaría.

Pensé que se le pasaría pronto pero el enfado perduró hasta el día de la graduación, yo ni tan siquiera podía quedarme para la fiesta de después, puesto que tenia que ir New Haven.

Por fin, mientras guardaba la última de mis maletas en el coche, Clark apareció, con un tulipán en su mano, y me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, dijo que estaba muy molesto conmigo, pero que podía ser tal idiota, y no despedirse de mi, ambos teníamos lagrimas en los ojos, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Me pidió que por favor no me fuera, pero yo no podía hacer eso, sí me dolía despedirme de él, pero también me dolía el saber que nunca seria nada más que una amiga.

Negué con mi cabeza, lo besé suavemente y sin ningún tipo de mala intención sobre los labios, y subí al coche.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Clark Kent. Y aunque parezca mentira, la distancia y el tiempo curan todas las heridas.

7 AÑOS DESPUÉS

"Oh vamos John,¿ no puedes dar esa asignación a cualquier otro periodista?"

"No, no puedo, además soy el redactor, y perdona pero aquí mando yo"

"Venga te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, no quiero ir a Metropolis"

John, un hombre rubio, muy atractivo de unos 28 años, se giraba para estar enfrente de Chloe, levantando las manos y mostrándole tres dedos.

"Primero, eres una mala hija, es tu padre quien siempre viene a verte y nunca vas, ya es hora de que vayas, además siempre te dice que tus amigos preguntan por ti.

Segundo, que estudiásemos la carrera casi al mismo tiempo, y me conozcas desde hace mucho, no tiene nada que ver, sigo siendo tu jefe.

Tercero, todavía estoy molesto contigo por lo de la otra noche"

Chloe no pudo evitar reírse recordando la otra noche.

"Tú eras quien bebiste John, y él que hizo ese espectáculo de streaptease en el local, no yo, además no es como si no te hubiera visto hacer esas cosas antes"

"Por el amor de dios Chloe, podías haberme parado, y…esos espectáculos solo eran para ti, y tenían un final diferente por lo general en una cama y tu gritando mi nombre, no vomitando en mitad de la calle medio desnudo"

Acercándose a ella, y descansando las manos sobres sus hombros.

"Tomátelo como unas vacaciones, aunque estés trabajando"

"Esos no son vacaciones y lo sabes" y pensando en algo, cambia su expresión molesta a una juguetona.

Con un dedo recorre desde la barbilla de John, pasando por su cuello, su pecho y deteniéndose en la hebilla de su cinturón.

"Y si te doy algo que sé que quieres desde hace tiempo a cambio"

John agarra su mano, y la lleva hasta sus labios, besando sus dedos, y acercándose más a ella.

"Eso es trampa Chloe, llevo meses sin hacer el amor contigo, pero necesito que hagas este trabajo, eres cruel"

Y Chloe se acerca, acariciando su cara con la otra mano.

"¿En serio? ¿Prefieres que vaya a Metropolis a esto?"

Y agarra su cuello trayéndoselo para besarlo, John responde al beso de inmediato fijándola contra el escritorio.

Sus manos vagan por su cuerpo, recordando cada minuto, que ha estado sin tocarlo desde hace meses. Encontrando el dobladillo de su falda, empieza a subirlo, sin dejar de besarla.

Chloe lo aparta, y él vuelve a buscar sus labios, ella le responde brevemente para volver a apartarlo.

"¿Significa esto que le darás el trabajo a otro?"

John cierra sus ojos frustrado, por como esta mujer siempre intenta manipularlo, por sabiendo su debilidad de resistirse a ella, le pasaba en la universidad y le pasa ahora, nunca han sido pareja, pero siempre han sido amigos intimo y muy íntimos, solo sexo nada de relaciones, y llevaba tres meses sin tocar su piel por debajo de esa camisa escotada.

"No, lo siento tienes que ir"

Apartándolo de él, una Chloe enfadada se dirige a la puerta, dejando a su jefe, con un enorme problema bajo los pantalones y necesitando una ducha fría.

Escuchando el sonido del cierre de la puerta.

"Joder, como ha podido dejarme asi" dice enfadado.

"No te he dejado así"

Se gira y ve como está apoyada en la puerta, y echando el pestillo.

Se acerca muy sensualmente a él, mientras va sacando su camisa de su falda, parándose a mitad del camino.

"Esto es algo puntual John, será la primera y única vez que esto pase, que deje que ganes y te deje tener sexo conmigo, ¿entendido?"

"Alto y claro"

Y se abalanza sobre Chloe para joderla hasta que caiga el sol.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
